Blame it on the Rum
by gari10
Summary: "Blame it on the rum," Maura said. "In that case do you have any more?" came the reply. I do not own the characters or show or anthing.


Jane pulled into the familiar drive of none other than her best friend Maura. This had been the world's longest day, and they were both looking forward to some drinks and relaxing.

Lately, things had been somewhat different between these two. Tense some would say. Both of them were fighting the truth that was looking them right in the face. They were completely in to each other. Everyone could see it. Tonight, Jane was looking forward to hanging out with her best friend and maybe taking things a little farther.

As she approached the door, she suddenly felt a little nervous. She quickly shook that off; how could the bad ass Rizzoli let a woman unnerve her?! She knocked on the door and waited for her friend.

"Jane, you finally made it," Maura said as she let Jane in.

"Ya, I wasn't sure this day was ever going to end. I was just glad we caught the guy!" Jane was standing by the island in the kitchen debating on whether or not to dive right in to the drinking. She felt like she needed the liquid courage.

"Would you like a drink?" came the question she was so ready to hear. "I actually bought some rum that I thought we could try tonight," the smaller woman said as she reached for it in the cabinet.

Jane took a moment to stare at the smaller woman before replying, "That sounds great, Maur."

"I was actually thinking we could go ahead and get comfortable and just drink this in the bedroom and talk. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," Jane replied. All of a sudden Jane had a mix of emotions inside of her. Nervous, anxious, excited, and slightly turned on at the thought of drinking in bed with the honey blonde.

They both took their time getting ready for bed and in more comfortable clothes. Jane threw on an old BPD shirt and a pair of boy shorts. Maura were a light pink tank top and her own pair of boy shorts. When the brunette saw Maura come into the room holding the rum and looking like that, she immediately felt her mouth go dry.

They got on to their respective sides of the bed and opened the alcohol. Jane looked around for the cups to pour the liquid in, but she soon realized that the smaller woman was drinking it straight out of the bottle. Jane had never seen anything that hot before. Maura recognized that look in the taller woman's eyes. She had seen it plenty of times before, and she planned on seeing it many more times this night.

"Want some, detective?" It was a simple question that left Jane speechless. "Jane…"

"Umm…yes." She cleared her throat while trying to squeak out the words.

After about half of the bottle was finished, they were both feeling a good buzz and a good bit of confidence. Their touches had become longer and flirtatious. Jane found herself grabbing for Maura's hands and kissing them. They continued to drink and laugh and talk as the night continued into the wee hours of the morning.

"I think you like me," Jane blurted out.

"Of course I do. You are my best friend," Maura tried to cover the blush on her face. She rolled onto her back as Jane laid on her side propped up on her elbow looking down at her.

"No, Maur. I think you liiiike me, " she said with a wink.

"You are awfully sure of yourself, detective," the smaller woman said with a smirk.

"I bet I could get you to kiss me before this night is over," she said as she looked right into the smaller woman's eyes.

Maura's brain went blank for just a minute, and she scrambled for a response. She wanted to make Jane work for whatever it is she wanted. "I have great self control, Jane. So I'm not sure you could make that happen." She was pleased with her answer and thought they may have deterred her friend. Boy was she wrong.

Jane smiled and slowly took the hand that was not hold up her head and began to rub soothing patterns across the smaller woman's bare stomach where her shirt had ridden up slightly. Maura's breath hitched and she stumbled over some words she was trying to get out. The brunette slowly pushed the shirt up higher to have more access to more skin.

"What are you doing, Jane?"

Jane just smiled as she continued her ministrations over the flesh. She ran her fingers like ghosts across the ribs, up right under the breasts she was longing to touch, and then down just inside the elastic of Maura's shorts. Soon the hand drifted to the sides of the smaller woman, brushing the swell of the breasts there. There were a few spots on the honey blonde that drove her crazy, and the detective had found one of them.

"Ja…Jane," she said looking up at her friend. "Jane, you are going to have to give…to give me a minute." She could barely get this out, and Jane smirked.

"And why is that, Doctor?" Jane continued moving her fingers like feathers across the skin. "I thought you had great self control."

At this Maura had turned on her side, facing Jane, trying to get better leverage and control of the situation. The smaller woman brought one of her hands up to Jane's face and gently stoked her cheek. She continued to beg for a minute to gather herself, but the taller woman would not grant it. Since she was now on her side too, this gave the detective more skin to find and explore. She began to rake her hand across the ME's back, finding all kinds of territory that seemed to get the woman hot and bothered.

"Please, Jane…please." Maura was almost begging, for what Jane wasn't sure. "I can do this. I have gre…great self control" Now Jane was giggling to herself listening to this woman try to convince herself she could resist.

Before Maura knew what was happening, Jane had rolled her over and was now on top of her. Jane put her lips right on the doctor's neck as she tilted her head back to give better access. The smaller woman's hands instantly went to Jane's arms. The detective slowly dragged her lips up the side of her face and kissed right on the corner of her mouth. That was the last straw. The honey blonde turned her head and their lips met for the first time. Heat flooded both of their bodies and this connection sent shocks through both of them.

They began to slowly kiss and explore each other's mouths and bodies. Maura's hands were on Jane's face, in her curly hair, and down her back. Jane allowed her own hands to continue to stroke the doctor's sides and stomach.

After kissing like this for a few minutes, Maura decided to take some control. She turned them over so she was now on top. She placed her leg in between the taller woman's and pressed up and in to her, as she ran her hands all over her body. The smaller woman began to kiss her neck and ears; she felt Jane's body react by her quick breathing and the small goose bumps that formed on her arms. She liked that she could get this kind of response from the badass Rizzoli with a simple touch.

Jane's hands traveled farther south and rested inside the doctor's shorts, grabbing at her firm ass. Her hands were feeling as much of this woman as they could. The taller woman slowly took on of her hands down the front of the woman on top. She dragged it down her stomach and brushed past the most sensitive area. Once she had her hand where she wanted it, she flipped them over and used that hand to spread the smaller woman's legs, grabbing one of them up to wrap around her. Jane felt up the smaller woman's leg and began to grind in to her some. She pressed into her with her hips and heard soft moans from the woman below her.

They continued to make out like this for about 10 minutes. Slowly Jane began to roll off and back onto her side, dragging Maura with her. They lay facing each other now, wrapped completely in each other's arms. Maura gave her a few last kisses on her cheek. Jane was trembling from all the tension she just released. Months of feeling this way towards her best friend, and she was finally able to release some of the pressure.

"You are shaking. Are you ok?" Maura was concerned for her friend.

"I am fine. It just feels so good to be here," came the sweet reply.

There was not much more that was said that night. Neither one of them felt like they needed to say anything. Jane lay on her back with one arm around the smaller woman. Maura's arm was draped across the taller woman, and sleep succumbed them both.

They awoke the next morning the same way they had fallen asleep. No one was really what to say, and neither one wanted to ruin the moment. Jane knew the silence had to be broken sometime, so she said the one thing that was on her mind…

"I told you I could get you to kiss me."

"Blame it on the rum," came the smiling reply.

Jane grinned, "In that case, do you have any more of that rum?" Jane felt the smaller woman in her arms shaking from laughter. "I will take that as a yes."


End file.
